Problem: Find $\frac{1}{3}+\frac{2}{7}$.
Explanation: The denominators 3 and 7 have a common multiple of 21. We write $\frac{1}{3}\cdot\frac{7}{7}=\frac{7}{21}$ and $\frac{2}{7}\cdot\frac{3}{3}=\frac{6}{21},$ so we can add \[
\frac{7}{21}+\frac{6}{21}=\boxed{\frac{13}{21}}.
\]